Odcinek 8107
7 czerwca 2019 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Patrick Mulcahey |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 8106. « 8107. » 8108. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Xander przerywa Hope i LiamowiW rezydencji Brooke, Xander prosi sceptycznych Hope i Liama o wysłuchanie, gdyż dzięki temu odmieni się ich życie. Zdezorientowany Thomas, który obserwuje wszystko z piętra, znika. Po chwili, w samochodzie Xandera włącza się alarm. Chłopak wybiega na zewnątrz, aby go wyłączyć, ale kiedy próbuje wrócić do środka, zatrzymuje go Thomas. Tymczasem w salonie, Hope, Liam i Carter zastanawiają się nad tym, co próbował powiedzieć im Xander. Hope stwierdza, że przynajmniej z przyzwoitości powinni go wysłuchać. thumb|left|320px|Thomas zatrzymuje XanderaPrzed rezydencją, Xander domyśla się, że to Thomas uruchomił alarm w jego samochodzie. Forrester próbuje wyrzucić chłopaka z posiadłości, gdyż uważa, że miesza się on w nieswoje sprawy. Xander oznajmia, że przyjaźni się z Hope i musi poinformować ją o czymś, przez co nie będzie chciała zakończyć swojego małżeństwa. Thomas sugeruje, by chłopak jemu wyjawił wszystko, a on przekaże to Hope. "Flo nie była...", oznajmia Xander, ale nie ufa mu jednak na tyle, by wyznać resztę. Thomas zaczyna grozić chłopaki zwolnieniem, jeśli spróbuje on wrócić do rezydencji. "Hope nie będzie zadowolona, kiedy dowie się, że to przez ciebie nie poznała dzisiaj prawdy. A wkrótce ją pozna", oświadcza bezsilny Xander, który odchodzi. thumb|320px|Zoe i Flo dyskutują o swojej sytuacjiW gabinecie CEO, Zoe jest zirytowana ciągłym niezdecydowaniem Flo i tłumaczy jej, że jest już za późno, aby prawda wyszła na jaw, gdyż zmieni ona życie wielu osobom. Tymczasem Flo zauważa, że w pewnym sensie Zoe jest dla niej bliską znajomą, bliższą nawet niż Wyatt, który nie wie o niej wszystkiego. Zoe natomiast powtarza, że Xander chce postąpić szlachetnie, lecz nie zastanawia się nad konsekwencjami. Flo sugeruje, by dziewczyna ostrzegła Reese'a, który mógłby zniknąć, a same powinny udać się do Hope. Po wyjściu Flo wraca Xander i domyśla się, jaką decyzję podjęły obie kobiety. Wyjawia, że pojechał do Hope i Liama. Zszokowana Zoe zakłada, że Xander wyjawił im prawdę. thumb|left|320px|Liam i Hope rozstają sięThomas wraca do rezydencji, gdzie dyskretnie podsłuchuje jak Carter informuje Hope i Liama, że Xander odjechał. Prawnik zgaduje, że chłopak poczuł się zawstydzony. Małżonkowie nie chcą zwlekać z podpisaniem dokumentów, więc Carter wyjawia, że unieważnienie małżeństwa wymaga odpowiedniego powodu - w ich przypadku będzie to niemożność posiadania dzieci przez Hope. Ona i Liam podpisują oświadczenie o nieposiadaniu potomstwa, a chwilę później przechodzą do głównego dokumentu. Thomas jest zadowolony, a Carter zamierza zanieść papiery do sądu. Życzy obydwojgu szczęścia, a następnie wychodzi. Hope przeprasza Liama za wszystko. On natomiast wspomina ich wspólną przeszłość i ściąga obrączkę z palca, którą całuje i wkłada do kieszeni. Oboje zauważają, że to w tej rezydencji zaczęło się ich życie i jednocześnie skończyło. Hope jest pewna, że Liam sprawdzi się w roli ojca. "Nie potrafię się pożegnać", oznajmia Liam, po czym całuje zapłakaną Hope w czoło i wychodzi. Hope pogrąża się w rozpaczy. thumb|320px|Thomas żąda wyjaśnieńFlo wraca do rezydencji Forresterów, a chwilę później zjawia się Thomas i wspomina o spotkaniu Xandera. Chce wiedzieć, co ukrywa Flo, której imię zostało przez niego wymienione. Ona udaje, że nie wie, o co chodzi. Thomas naciska jednak i tłumaczy, że troszczył się o Hope przez całe życie. Informuje również, że jej małżeństwo z Liamem już nie istnieje, a Flo z pewnością wie, co Xander chciał im przekazać. Flo oznajmia, że chodzi o Beth. "Ona nie żyje. Po co o niej wspominasz? Mów! Natychmiast!", wykrzykuje Thomas. "Ona żyje! Beth żyje", odpowiada Flo, szokując Thomasa. Fakty * Według prawa stanu Kalifornia, unieważnienie małżeństwa może nastąpić tylko w przypadku: ślubu z osobą spokrewnioną, bigamii, oszustwa, ślubu niepełnoletnich, choroby psychicznej lub niesprawności umysłowej jednego z małżonków oraz zawarcia ślubu pod przymusem. Małżeństwo Hope i Liama nie kwalifikuje się więc do unieważnienia. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 5 Kategoria:Zoe Buckingham Kategoria:Florence Fulton Kategoria:Xander Avant Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Carter Walton